the day of his birthday
by bara.no.hitsuji
Summary: "Yeah.. why are you calling so early?" Shizuo finally regained full consciousness.  "I want to say happy birthday." Hearing such blunt confession, Shizuo's heart raced a bit. "Happy birthday, Niisan." another cute brotherly love


**.**

Durarara! © Narita Ryougo

**The Day of His ****Birthday**

**.**

_- January 22, Sunday, 10:45 am-_

"Next Saturday?"

"Yes. Please make it free, Niisan."

"Well, I have to ask Tom-san first."

"…"

"Anyway, why are you asking this?"

"I have a day-off."

"I think it'll be better for you to rest if you have a day-off."

"I want to spend the day with you."

"…"

"Niisan?"

"O-ou..!"

"So..?"

"W-well.. since it's rare for you to have a day-off, I will accompany you."

"Thank you, Niisan."

"No problem, Kasuka."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Yeah, see you next week then."

"See you."

###

_January 28, Saturday_

_6:58 am_

Shizuo rolled from his futon to reach his handphone. It rang nonstop since early in the morning, waking him up. He looked at his clock. It was still seven in the morning. He wondered who it was.

"Hello.." Shizuo picked it up and greeted sleepily.

"Good morning, Niisan."

Shizuo suddenly sat up. "Kasuka?"

"Yes, it's me. Looks like I'm waking you up."

A soft laugh could be heard from the other side. The blonde man smiled as soon as he heard that. It was rare to hear his laugh.

"Yeah .. why are you calling so early?" Shizuo finally regained full consciousness.

"I want to say happy birthday." Hearing such blunt confession, Shizuo's heart raced a bit. "Happy birthday, Niisan."

Shizuo laughed. He actually forgot about his own birthday, but his little brother reminded him in a very interesting way.

"Thanks Kasuka."

"I want to be the first who said it to you today."

A warm feeling lingered around his heart. Shizuo couldn't be more happy than this. He nodded, feeling overly glad.

"You are the first, Kasuka."

"Really? I'm glad." His tone sounded quite high. After a quite quiet moment, Kasuka continued. "Also, I want to say sorry."

"What's the matter?"

"I've asked you to free your time today, haven't I? Unfortunately, I need to cover some guests appearance on tv today. It's urgent and it's decided one-sided by my agency, so …"

"Oh… too bad." The elder laughed bitterly. He actually looked forward to this day, but … "Well, it's your job, it can't be help."

"So sorry, Niisan … although I'm the one who asked you out, I can't make it."

"No, don't be sorry! I understand it, really."

"But, I have time tonight. I've booked a VIP table at Ginto Restaurant. Seven o'clock. Can you make it?"

"Dinner?"

"Yes. Don't worry, it's on me."

Shizuo thought for a while. He didn't like to be indebt with his own brother. He felt that he already burdened him a lot. To be treated in such luxurious restaurant made him feel uneasy.

"Niisan..? you still there?"

"Y-yes, I'm still here." Shizuo stuttered.

"So, how is it? You're free, right?"

"Y'know, isn't it too much treat only to meet me?" Shizuo chose his words, tempting to not sound so harsh as he usually do.

"Niisan, it's your birthday. I want to celebrate it as much as I can. Also, I haven't had much time to see you. It won't hurt to have special day once a year, right?"

The elder brother of the two sighed in defeat. He was weak for his little brother.

"Well, see you tonight. The table is under my name, Yuuhei Hanejima. I gotta go now. Sorry, Niisan. Bye." Before Shizuo could reply, Kasuka already hang up. He sighed again.

_So, what should I do today?_

.

_9:02 am_

"Selty?"

Shizuo had quite shock when he saw the deliverer outside of his door.

'Happy Birthday.' Selty's phone said. 'There's a delivery for you. It's from your little brother.'

_Kasuka?_ Shizuo took the gift and let Selty in. He quickly opened the package and found a formal suit, a new bartender suit, and two tickets of each movie and amusement park. There was a letter too.

Its said,

_I'm very sorry I couldn't make it today eventhough I've been waiting for this day to come. I actually already made a plan about where we can go together. Since it's such a waste, I give the tickets to you. Feel free to use it with whomever you fond of. One more thing, please wear the suit for tonight. I'll be grateful. Happy birthday, Niisan._

_Kasuka_

Shizuo held the letter preciously. Kasuka had always been unexpected. That day was no exception. Since morning, he already barged in to his heart. He smiled sincerely of the tought that his little brother care so much for him.

'There is one more thing.' The black-suited woman put a bottle of milk in front of Shizuo. 'Don't forget to drink milk. That's what he said.'

Shizuo bursted out laugh. "Thank you, thanks a lot, Selty."

'Why are you laughing? I don't see anything funny.' Selty typed on her cell.

Shizuo backed to himself. "No, no, it's not something funny, it's entirely different meaning."

Selty tilted her head. All she could type was, '?'

"Nah, forget about it." Shizuo opened up the milk and drank it diligently. "Oh right, do you have anything to do after this?"

.

_2:55 pm_

"Eat more, Shizuo! I'll give you 50% discount today! Since it's your birthday!" Simon said with his usual accent.

"Then make it free instead." Shizuo replied harshly with laugh. Simon just laughed him off and backed to serving other customers.

_Ah.. I have no idea what I'm going to do after this. Now the tickets have gone to Selty and Shinra, hmm... I wonder if there's something more fun today..?_ The bodyguard thought as he ate his complete sushi set.

"Thanks for the food, Simon!" Shizuo waved his hand when finally he finished eating.

"Come back anytime!" the foreigner-looking man replied. Suddenly his facial expression changed and he screamed. "Watch out, Shizuo!"

The man turned around and avoided a blade just in time. Simon got it, so it didn't hurt anyone. The blonde snapped. His eyes looked around, searching for the only man who might be reasonable for the event just now. He could smell it. The smell of sneaky and filthy fox.

"I-ZA-YA!"

Yes, who else? It'd always been him, Izaya Orihara.

"Ahahahaha~ How are you today, Shizu-chaan~?" The man smiled mischievously. He stood quite far from the man he talked to, yet he grinned wonderfully.

"Why the hell are you in Ikebukuro?" Shizuo gritted his teeth and threw the trash can beside him to the raven.

The smaller man avoided it easily. "How could I miss this day to not messing up with you, Shizu-chan?" he spoke playfully. "It's your birthday. Of course I should mess it up!"

And just like that, Shizuo's rage built up. Then the lovely circle begun. He chased after Izaya just like usual and frantically ran after him all over Ikebukuro. Izaya dodged and avoided the blonde's attack continuously. In the end, Shizuo fell on his trick again.

Just right after some roads, the raven took turn at the corner and it was just right for Shizuo to get hit by a truck. Well, it would be if Shizuo wasn't pulled back by someone.

Shizuo looked back and found the headless rider grab his arm, still sitting on her ride. Shinra ran behind her. The entire Ikebukuro was on uproar because of this.

"Shizuo!" A man who usually wore a lab coat yelled out his name. He panted heavily. "Ahh.. Selty too, why are you suddenly moving like that? You scared me to death!"

With her fast typing, she showed her cellphone to his beloved Shinra. 'Sorry Shinra, I just didn't feel right when I saw the two of them ran like crazy. Just as I thought, Shizuo must be in trouble. He will trouble you more if I didn't stop him, right?'

Shinra laughed as he agreed to Selty. He then climbed behind Selty and waved at Shizuo.

"Happy birthday, Shizuo! Also, thanks for the tickets~" Shinra yelled happily before Selty took off. He hugged her from behind, using that chance to hug his beloved Dullahan.

The bodyguard smiled as they left in flash. He never expected his birthday would be full of surprises and unexpected moments. Even his encounter with Izaya didn't really bother him so much as it usually did.

.

_7:32 pm_

_Just like I thought, this kind of suit really doesn't fit me. Well, since Kasuka have bought it for me, I should at least wear it to show my gratefulness._

"Hanejima-san? Alright, please come this way." A waiter in the restaurant greeted him politely and showed him the VIP table. It was a room with table for two.

"Hanejima-san said that he will be late. So for now, you may order anything you grow to like." The waiter bowed and gave the menu to Shizuo.

After the waiter left, Shizuo took a peek on the menu but he seemed to pay more attention to the price.

_Expensive!_

He put away the menu and sighed. Why did he spend so much money just for him? Shizuo just couldn't accept it. He is the big brother after all! He didn't want to be a burden.

"Excuse me, Sir. While waiting, please enjoy this drink." The waiter was back and startled Shizuo.

"Eh? But I didn't order—"

"It's our service for the VIP guest." He bowed again and asked. "Are you ready to make order?"

"Eh, no. I'll wait for my brother first."

Just then, Kasuka appeared.

"Hello, Niisan."

Suddenly, Shizuo's smile widened. He stood up and greeted him back. Kasuka ordered the waiter to go until they called him back and ready to order.

After the waiter left (once again), Shizuo sat back on his chair. He was happy just to see Kasuka's face. Kasuka was the one who wanted to spend his day-off with Shizuo, yet Shizuo became the one who yearned to meet him so much. He felt quite embarassing.

"Niisan."

His little brother's voice brought him back to reality and just when he turned to the voice, Shizuo startled at how close Kasuka's face was. It was right in front of him. Unconsciously, he widened his eyes.

Those beautiful golden orbs even more dilated as Kasuka moved closer.

"K-kasuka—"

Shizuo's sentence was cut off by the idle man. He pressed his lips on Shizuo's cheek very gently. Just slightly then he pulled away. Still with his unreadable expression, he spoke.

"Happy birthday, Niisan."

The man of that day smiled as his cheek blushed slightly. Well, expensive or not, he was finally able to meet with his brother whom he supposed to spend the day with.

The night was still long and they had much time to be together with. Shizuo only felt grateful. They had splendid dinner and quiet yet nice time together. Actually, he wondered why Kasuka spoke more on the phone than in person?

"Are you going back after this?" Shizuo asked just in curiosity. Kasuka looked up. He was still savouring his pudding.

"Why you ask?"

"Well, today is supposed to be your day-off, but it's stolen just like that. Don't you get another day-off?" the little brother only nodded. "Really? When is your next day-off?"

"Tomorrow."

A smile grew on Shizuo's face. He didn't realize how much he had smiled that day. It was so sincere thus Kasuka felt like smiling too.

"Why don't you stay over for tonight?"

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

****A/N: happy birthday Shizuo-san~! I give you Kasuka~ feel free to use him as you want *slapped*

nah, just kidding ^^ (who am I to give kasuka as present~? LOL)


End file.
